


Come When I Call

by PaintTheWorldDifferent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean, implied BDSM, implied dom!Dean, prayer kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintTheWorldDifferent/pseuds/PaintTheWorldDifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was attending another boring angel meeting when Dean decides to spice things up for him. Castiel doesn't appreciate the gesture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come When I Call

Castiel was in another boring angel meeting. They've been having those a lot lately. Blah blah blah, save the humans, blah blah, the Winchesters are causing trouble, etc.

  _Cas. Castiel._

 Suddenly Dean's voice broke through the haze. Castiel sat rigidly, excuse to leave on his tongue when-- 

  _Shh, I'm fine. I know you're in that angel meeting. Relax. Oh, and don't reveal that I'm talking to you. Or I'll use the cockring tonight._

 Castiel's eyes widened, but he quickly schooled his features into a stoic expression that matched the rest of his garrison. 

  _Good. Now I know only you can hear me, since I'm speaking directly to you. And I want you to know that I'm achingly hard for you._

 Castiel's face heated, a habit he picked up from spending all day with humans. 

  _I just think about last night, and how you looked so beautiful spread out beneath me, and I think about how if you tilt your neck slightly all the angels will see the purple marks I made, and I just start_  throbbing, _I can't wait to try again._

 At this point Castiel was getting hard, but desperately trying to hide it as well as think of an excuse to leave.

  _Can you hear_ everything? _Can you hear the sound of my hand sliding against my aching cock to the memory of how you feel?_

 That was it for Castiel. He once again adjusted himself to stand, when suddenly he met Gabriel's eyes. And by the arched eyebrow and mischevious glint in his eye, _he knew_.

 "Hey, Cassie?" Gabriel said mock-worriedly. "Is your vessel alright? You look a little flushed." He winked as all the angels turned their attention to him.

 "Yes, I'm fine. The humans in my charge keep the temperature lower than Heaven, so the change must have heated my vessel. I think I will leave now." Castiel said hurriedly. 

 "But, Castiel! We have to discuss--" Castiel was gone, drowning out the end of Gabriel's mocking sentence, flying through the realms at top speed.

 When he arrived home-- _home? When had it become his home?_ \-- Castiel found Dean sitting at the table with Sam, working and for all the world looking like the most innocent human on all Earth. 

 Castiel growled, angry at being fooled. He stormed over and grabbed Dean by the collar, dragging him towards their bedroom-- _theirs?_ \--to chew him out for making a fool if him. When Sam stood to follow, asking if something went wrong during the meeting, Castiel used his grace to gently-but-firmly push him back into his seat before slamming the door. 

 Castiel threw Dean onto the bed. Dean looked as smug as ever, smirking up at Castiel as if he had no idea the angel was about to tear him a new one. "Yeah, Cas. Did something go wrong at the meeting?" 

 "Have you lost your mind? Do you have any idea what would have happened if any of the angels bothered to listen closely? Do you have any idea what would have happened if they had found out about our relationship? They think you are an insignificant human! If they found out how close I've become to my charge, they'd have me reassigned! Is that what you want? Do you want a different angel watching over you? How about a different angel fucking you? Is that what you dream of at night?" Castiel knew this wasn't true. He shared Dean's dreams, he knew that he mostly dreamt about pie and Baby. 

 "Hey, hey! Calm down, Cas. It was just a bit of fun. I was teasing you, that's all. You know you've always been my number one angel." At this, Dean slowly stood up and approached Castiel, gently wrapping his arms around him and tucking his head into the crook of the angel's neck.

 "I am sorry, Dean. I'm just really worried about the risks we're taking. If any of the angels were to check up on me, they'd see us." 

 Dean started to pull away. "If its getting to you, then hey, we can stop." He said, school his features to hide the hurt. 

 Castiel wrapped his arms tighter around him. "No, no. Its worth it. _You're_ worth it. You've always been my number one human. No offence to Sam. In fact, I should probably go apologize for roughly pushing him down." 

 As Castiel moved to leave, Dean tightened his grip. "I wasn't lying about being painfully hard earlier." He said, nibbling Castiel's neck. 

 Castiel rolled his eyes, but obliged. "I'm topping tonight, I'm still angry with you."

 Dean nodded and began to take off his clothes. Castiel watched for a few minutes, before using his Grace to will them away and fold them neatly in a corner instantly. 

 Dean and Castiel took a moment to stand back and admire each other. It never ceased to amaze either of them how attractive the other was. 

 Finally, Castiel couldn't take the tension and crossed the room to Dean, gently pushing him onto the bed.

 He climbed on top of Dean, gently grinding his member against the hunter's.

 He roughly bit his neck, sucking on it and then soothing it with his tongue. It was Dean's turn to be marked.

 Castiel gently nudged Dean until he rolled over. He then used his grace to slick his fingers and rub then against the hunter's entrance. He could have easily used his grace, but he always liked stretching him manually. It felt more intimate, and more caring. Plus, he loved watching Dean squirm in impatience. 

 Once Dean was successfully opened, Castiel then slicked up his cock and rubbed it against Dean's hole. Dean moaned wantonly, amd Castiel had to struggle not to impale him immediately. This was a punishment, not a selfish act.

 He inched his way in, holding Dean's hips still so he wouldn't grind himself against Castiel and push him in quicker, using just enough angel strength to be able to overpower Dean's persistent wiggles.

 Once he was fully seated, he stilled completely. "As you frustrate me, you, too, shall be frustrated." He whispered in Dean's ear, once again stilling Dean's hips as he marked his neck.

 Castiel draped himself over Dean's back, wrapping his arms tightly around his torso, before roughly thrusting in and out unexpectedly. Dean's cries of surprise soon turned into moans of pleasure, and as Castiel drove himself harder into Dean, he thought of everything Dean had done to inconvenience him, and it drove him that much harder, that much faster. Even with his thrusts displaying his anger, and with Dean being able to feel his anger every time he sits down for the next few days, his mouth whispered sweet nothings in the hunter's ear, telling him he loved the inconvenience because it was so incredibly _Dean_ , and Dean was beautiful as he was being fucked, and Castiel would take him just like this in front of all the angels in heaven if Dean asked him with his big green eyes.

 Eventually Castiel started to feel a tightening in his abdomen, and he reached down to Dean's long forgotten cock and began to stroke the hard member, precome leaking out over his fingers. He timed his strokes with his thrusts and soon they came at the same time.

 Castiel wearily slid out of Dean and willed the sticky mess away, before tucking Dean and himself under the blankets. 

 He kissed Dean's temple as they intertwined their bodies, fitting together perfectly. "Do not put me in that position again, Dean. Please." Castiel said sternly, but still as a favour. 

 "There are many positions I will put you in. But not until tomorrow, and not within range of people who could take you from me." Dean said as his eyes fell closed.

 Castiel closed his eyes and tuned into Dean's dreams. Castiel couldn't sleep, but he knew Dean was more than happy to do it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like my title pun? Hehehe. Also, Dean couldn't see Castiel, but he knows him well enough to accurately guess his reactions.


End file.
